Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T
by The Jonny T Factor
Summary: Nine Christmas one-shots leading up to a big Christmas event. Teen Titans, Deadpool, Nostalgia Critic, Dark Knight, X-men, Watchmen, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Angry Video Game Nerd.
1. A Gift For A Raven

**Hey, The Jonny T Factor here, and I love Christmas. What's not to love about it? It's Jesus' birthday. We get presents for free. We get together with the family. It's perfect. Well, I thought I'd share the Christmas spirit with all of the readers out there. It's a countdown to the first story I will ever star in, Merry Christmas, Jonny T. There are nine one-shots leading up to it. I will post a story each day until my very last story that will be posted on Christmas. I hope you enjoy the Countdown. And I hope you all will have a Merry Christmas. And yes, I said Merry Christmas, not Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas!**

* * *

**Teen Titans**

* * *

**A Gift For A Raven**

The Titans sat around in the living room, watching Christmas specials on TV.

"Oh, I most enjoy these shows of the day of holly you call 'Christmas'!" Starfire squeals, "I most enjoy the one of the flying animal of rain that has the red nose."

"Yeah, some people just get very childish when they see these old things." Cyborg states, "HEY, FROSTY'S COMING UP NEXT!"

"EEEEEEHHH!" Starfire squeals louder, "The man of snow!"

"How can you put up with her, Rob?" Beast Boy questions, "I mean, doesn't it get annoying?"

"I've had worse." Robin answers, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Beast Boy looks over to see Raven at the kitchen table, reading a book.

"Hey, Ra, why you read?" Beast Boy questions, "It's Christmas Eve, you should be watching TV and drinking hot chocolate."

"I'm not the holly jolly type." Raven answers, not even looking up from her book. Beast Boy stands and strolls over to the table.

"Is that all you do is read?" Beast Boy questions, "Man, you're such a geek."

"Maybe people just really like reading." Raven replies, "You should try it sometime. Maybe something that isn't written by Dr. Suess."

"BB, you just got your ass toasted by Raven!" Cyborg laughs, along with the others.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy replies, "Atleast I'm not a demon!" The whole room becomes silent. Raven grabs her book, pushes Beast Boy to the groud, and runs out of the living room.

"What was that about?" Beast Boy questions.

"Beast Boy, on my planet, you would be called the Flargax!" Starfire yells, "But on this planet, I believe you would be called the dick!"

"What?" Beast Boy questions.

"Star's right, that was un-called for." Robin replies.

"What did I do?" Beast Boy questions, confused.

"You know how Raven is about her past!" Cyborg yells.

"I didn't think about that!" Beast Boy informs.

"Do you ever think, BB?" Cyborg questions. All of the Titans head towards the door.

"Wait, I was just messing around!" Beast Boy states, "Come on, Cy!"

"What, are you gonna make fun of me being a cyborg now?" Cyborg growls, then leaves the room. Beast Boy stands alone in the living room.

"It was just a joke." Beast Boy says to himself. He stroll over back to the couch. "Great, now how am I gonna fix this?" he questions himself. He sits for awhile, then remembers something. "Wait a sec, it's Christmas Eve, and all the stores are still open!" he states, "I'll go get Raven and present, and she might forgive me!" With that, Beast Boy rushes out of the living room. He soon exits the tower and heads into the city. Beast Boy looks around every store he could find, looking for the perfect present for Raven. He enters a book store. "I'm sure I can find something in here." Beast Boy says to himself. He searches the shelves, but with no luck. Beast Boy goes up to the counter, in hopes that the girl standing there would be able to help. "Excuse me?" Beast Boy questions, "Can you help me?"

"Sure." the girl behind the counter answers, "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm trying to find a book for this girl I know." Beast Boy explains.

"What's her style?" the girl questions.

"She's kind of gothic." Beast Boy informs.

"Well, most girls like Twilight." the girl replies.

"Will that earn a girl's forgiveness?" Beast Boy questions. The girl gives him a confused look.

"How did you make her mad?" the girl replies.

"I kind of made fun of her." Beast Boy explains.

"Then get her a real gift." the girl replies, "Maybe some sweet and thoughtful?"

"A book isn't thoughtful?" Beast Boy questions, "Even if the girl likes to read?"

"No!" the girl yells, "Now you get out of here and get that poor girl something wonderful!" Beast Boy slowly backs out of the store.

"That was a little strange." Beast Boy says to himself, "Well, this is just great. I been looking everywhere, and can't find a simple present for Raven. God, I'm such a dumbass." He strolls down the halls of the city mall. He then comes upon a small store. He reads the sign that said 'Outsider Wear'. "Hey, Raven comes here all the time!" Beast Boy states, "I really am a dumbass, I should came here first!" He rushes into the store. When searches around the store full of nothing but creepy clothing. He somehow finds his way to the counter, where a gothic looking girl was standing at. "Uh... hi." Beast Boy greets, "I'm trying to find..."

"Aren't you one of Raven's friends?" the girl questions.

"You know Raven?" Beast Boy replies.

"Yeah, she comes here, like, all the time." the girl answers, "So, what do you want?"

"Oh... uh... well, I'm looking for a present for her." Beast explains.

"Well, you came to the right place." the girl replies, "I know what Raven likes."

"That's awesome!" Beast Boy informs, "I've been looking all over town for something she would like."

"Why?" the girl questions, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh... no." Beast Boy answers, "I just made a joke, and it kind of pissed her off."

"What did you say?" the girl questions.

"Well, I made a joke about her being a demon." Beast Boy answers. The girl slaps Beast Boy in the face.

"You fucking pig!" the girl yells, "How could you do such a thing?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking!" Beast Boy replies, "That's why I've been searching for something she'll really like!"

"Maybe you should try something that doesn't make her feel even more like a demon!" the girl states, "Something that make her feel like she's a special person! You won't find anything like that here."

"Well, do you know anything?" Beast Boy questions.

"Think of something on your own, jackass!" the girl answers, "Now get the fuck out of my store!"

"Fine!" Beast Boy replies. He leaves the store. He heads over to a bench in the center of the mall. "Oh, man, I really screwed up." he says to himself. He sits in silence for a moment. A sight soon catches his eyes. He looks over to see a pair of doves sitting in a window of a pet shop. He strolls over to them. He thinks for a moment. "Yeah, like Raven would ever like these." he says to himself. He walks away from the window, then stops in his tracks. "Wait a sec." he says. He runs back to the window. "That's it!" he states.

Later that night, Raven laid in her room, trying to forget about about what Beast Boy said hours ago. All of a sudden, there was a knock on her door. Raven gets up from her bed and walks to the door. She opens it to find there was no one there. Before she could close the door, she looks down to see two doves in a cage in front of her door. There was a card attached to it. She picked up the card and read.

"Dear Raven; I am truly sorry about what I said. It was a great big lie. You are not a demon, because demons don't have souls like you do. On the outside, you appear to be as black a coal. But on the inside, you are as white as silk. You look like a raven, but you're really a dove. I love you, and hope that our friendship will last forever. Merry Christmas, BB."

Raven smiled, and held card to her chest. She then picked up the bird cage and brought it into her room.

An hour later, Beast Boy laid motionless on his bed, asleep. His door opened and Raven entered the room. She strolled over to Beast Boy, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Beast Boy." Raven whispers into his ear. She leaves a note and exits the room. A small smile comes across Beast Boy's face.

**The End**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first story. There's still nine more to come. Please Review. Thanks.**


	2. Christmas Of The Merc

**The next story of Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T.**

* * *

**Deadpool**

* * *

**Christmas Of The Merc**

Deadpool sat in his warehouse, bored as can be. It was Christmas Eve.

"Well, this is just great." Deadpool groans, "It's the night before Christmas, and I don't have shit to do. What kind of holiday special is this?" Deadpool grabs his phone. "Well, I might as well try to find some people to go party with." Deadpool states. He dials a number and places the phone to his ear. A few seconds pass. "Hello?" Deadpool questions into the phone, "Sabortooth? Hey, bud, it's Wade. Hello?" Deadpool dials another number. "Hello?" Deadpool questions, "Cable? Hey, Merry Christmas, bubby! Who is this? It's Wade. Hello?" Deadpool dials another number. "Well, it's my last hope." Deadpool states, "Hello? Logan? Hey, you wanna get a few beers, catch up a little? What? It's Wade. Hello?" Deadpool flings the phone behind his couch. "Dammit!" Deadpool yells, "Why doesn't anyone wanna hang out?" He flips on the TV and sits for awhile. He somehow found himself laughing at an episode of Family Guy, only for the news to flip on.

"This just in, we have received reports of a rapid snow storm heading into the city." the news anchor reports, "All residents are cautioned to stay inside."

"Well, maybe not having anything to do is a good thing." Deadpool says, "I mean, you'd have to be crazy to go out in this weather. Wait, what am I saying?" A few hours had pasted, and Deadpool continued to watch TV. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. "This better be good." Deadpool groans, "JD was just about to tell Elliot he still loves her." He opens the door to find a man and a woman standing in front of him.

"Please, sir, my wife is in labor!" the man informs, "Can we please come in? Our car got stuck in the snow, and all the roads are closed." Deadpool thinks for a moment.

"I guess." Deadpool replies. The man and woman rush inside.

"Oh, thank you!" the woman says, rubbing her extend stomach.

"Don't mention it." Deadpool replies, "That'll be twenty bucks."

"What?" the man questions.

"You wanna go back out into the cold?" Deadpool questions.

"Fine." the man replies, and hands Deadpool twenty dollars.

"Sweet." Deadpool says, "Now, you just go and sit down on the couch, and I'll go and grab a board game."

"But my wife is about to have a baby." the man informs.

"AAAH!" the woman cries a little.

"Oh, in that cause, that'll be forty more bucks." Deadpool replies.

"Are you crazy?" the man questions.

"Hey, a merc's gotta make a living too." Deadpool informs. The man sighs and hands Deadpool forty more dollars. "Good." Deadpool says, "Now, I've delivered a baby before. So I know what I'm doing." Deadpool lays a blanket over his couch. "I'm sure I've learned from my mistakes."

"Honey, we can't let this man deliver our child." the man whispers in the woman's ear, "I think he's a little off."

"We have no other choice." the woman informs. Deadpool lays the woman down on the couch, then strolls over to a trunk. He opens it and pulls out a katana and a handgun.

"What are those for?" the man questions, in shock. Deadpool holds up the katana.

"This is just incase we need to cut her open to get the baby out." Deadpool explains, then holds up the gun, "This is incase the child is the spawn of Satan, to which we would have to destroy." He strolls back over to the couch.

"Joseph, I'm scared." the woman whispers into the man's ear.

"It's okay, Marie." the man replies.

"Now, let's take a look under the hood." Deadpool states, then lifts the woman's dress up, "OH MY GOD!"

"WHAT?" Joseph and Marie questions, in shock.

"Sorry, it's been awhile since I've seen something like that." Deadpool replies, "Okay, well, it's crowning. I kind of forgot what that is, but I think it means that it's time to push."

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Marie screamed as she tried to push the child from here body.

"Okay, I have the head!" Deadpool informs, "Let's just hope it doesn't come off this time!"

"What?" Joseph questions.

"Nothing, just a little humor." Deadpool replies.

"What kind of humor are you into?" Joseph questions.

"Does the term, 'Guns for Hire', answer your question." Deadpool replies.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Marie screams louder.

"Okay, it's almost out!" Deadpool informs, "Just one more push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Marie screams, giving one final push.

"AAAAHHH!" a small cry comes from the other end of Marie.

"It's a boy!" Deadpool yells.

"A boy!" Joseph cries, kissing Marie. Deadpool holds up the baby, and the katana.

"Only one more thing left to do." Deadpool says. He moves the katana towards the baby.

"Wait!" Joseph yells, "Isn't that the father's job?" Deadpool thinks for a moment.

"Fine." Deadpool replies, handing him the baby and the katana. Joseph cuts the cord from the baby.

"We're parents." Joseph says, with tears in his eyes. Deadpool hands him a towel and Joseph wraps the baby up in it, then hands him to Marie.

"My baby." Marie sobs with joy.

"Good job, buddy." Deadpool says to Joseph.

"Thanks." Joseph replies, "Thank you very much, sir."

"Oh, I have something the baby can lay in!" Deadpool informs. He runs over to a pile of junk, and brings back a little crib. The two parents lay the baby in the crib. All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Deadpool answers it to find Bob and Weasel. "Hey, Guys!" Deadpool greets, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Mr. Wilson." Bob replies, "I was just at the church, playing a shepred for a play, and I thought I would drop in and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Aaaw, and you did the same, Weas?" Deadpool questions.

"No, my car got stuck a few blocks away." Weasel replies, "You know this is the only place with the lights on at this hour?" Deadpool looks at his watch.

"Hey, it's seven minutes after midnight!" Deadpool states, "Merry Christmas! Come on in!" Weasel and Bob enter the warehouse, and strolled over to the couch.

"Oh my god." Weasel says when he sees the new born in the crib, "Did you deliver a baby in here?"

"Yeah!" Deadpool replies, "This is Marie and Joseph."

"Nice to meet you." Bob says, shaking Joseph and Marie's hands.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" Deadpool questions. Joseph and Marie look at each other.

"Well, we were going to name him after the doctor that delivered him." Joseph informs.

"But since you did, we'll name him after you." Marie adds.

"Really?" Deadpool questions, a little surprised, "That's awesome!"

"What's your name?" Joseph questions.

"Wade Wilson." Deadpool answers.

"Then our son will be named Wade Wilson Mason." Marie informs. Deadpool smiled under his mask. He then looks around at everyone. He looks at Joseph and Marie.

"A couple named Marie and Joseph that needed shelter." Deadpool thinks to himself, then looks at the baby, "And gave birth to a son on Christmas day." He then looks at Weasel and Bob, "And a wise man, and a shepred come to the home. This would make a good story one day."

**The End.**

**Still eight more stories to go. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	3. Christmas Out Of Arkham

****

The next story of Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T.

**

* * *

**

Dark Knight

* * *

**Christmas Out Of Arkham**

A dark figure walks through the city of Gotham. He was dressed in a dark cloak, with a hood over his head. It was a cold Christmas Eve night, and snow covered the sidewalks. Nobody seemed to notice the figure, or maybe they didn't even care. The figure's cloak was slightly covered in snow, leaving us to believe that he's been out for awhile. The figure looked around a lot, studying his surroundings. Everytime he saw the police, he would turn down a random alley. He had done this at least five times already, knowing that no cop would find him. He finally came to a diner and entered. He grabbed a newspaper on his way in and sat down at a booth in the far corner of the diner, with his back against the rest of the diner. He grabbed a menu and opened it in front of his face, then removed his hood. Only the top haft of his head was visible from the menu, revealing him to be a man. His hair was a greasy blonde, and his eyes were brown. A waitress came to the table.

"Merry Christmas." the waitress greets, "My name's Mandy, and I'll be your waitress tonight."

"Hello, Mandy." the man greets, in a soft voice, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you." Mandy replies, "Is there anything I can get you to drink."

"I'll take a Coke." the man replies.

"Coming right up." Mandy replies. She strolls away from the table. The man slowly removes his cloak from his body, and lays it down. He wore a blue, patterned, dress shirt, a green vest over it, and under that was a green tie. His pants were purple, and had a chain hanging down from the right leg. He focuses on the menu.

"What do I want?" the man questions, "Maybe the fish. Maybe the chicken. A steak sounds nice right now." Mandy returns to the table and sits a red cup with Coke in it on the table, and a straw laid next to it.

"Have you decided on what you want yet?" Mandy questions. The man looks for a second.

"You know, it's the night before Christmas, so I'll have the Christmas special." the man answers.

"Very good choice." Mandy replies, writing the order down, "I'll be back with that shortly." She strolls away from table again. The man's eyes dart around, making sure no one was looking. He quickly shuts the menu, revealing scarred cheeks. He picks up the newspaper he had gotten before and opened it, covering most of his face.

"Let's see what the other clowns of this city are doing." the man says to himself. He reads for awhile. "Looks like Joker's out." the man says to himself, then giggles a little. A few minutes pass and Mandy returns to the table with the man's food. She sets the plates on the table.

"There you go." Mandy says, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, this is fine." the man answers, not moving the paper from his face, "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Mandy says, then leaves the table. The man slowly moves the paper from his face and looks at the plates full of food. He moves them in front of him and places the paper back around him. He grabs the fork and knife from beside him and brought them to his plate. He studied the plate, looking at the two large strips of ham, the big pile of mashed potatoes and gravy, the green beans, and a smaller plate that had a slice of pumpkin pie on it, with a dab of whipcream on the top. The man quickly cut a piece of ham off and placed it in his mouth.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" the man whispers to himself, "They never serve you this in Arkham." He then takes a bite of his beans and mashed potatoes. After enjoying the first few bites, he dove right in and quickly ate. After the food from the first plate was finished, he turned his attention to the smaller plate with the pumpkin pie on it. He took his fork and scooped up a bite size piece, and brought it to his mouth. The man moaned a little at the sweet, rich taste. "Enjoy it while you can." the figure says to himself, "It'll be a long time till you'll have something this good." The man ate the pie, every bite was simply wonderful to him. Soon, the piece of pie was gone, and the plates were no longer behind his newspaper with him. He took a final sip of his Coke and placed it back on the table. Mandy returns to the table.

"I hope you enjoyed everything." Mandy says.

"Oh, I did." the figure replies. Mandy sets the check on the table, and takes the plates.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Mandy replies, then walks away. The man's hand met the check and pulled it towards him. He lifts it up to see that it says '10.63' on it. The man grabs his cloak and reaches into its pocket. The man grabs hold of a handgun. He then pushes it aside and pulls out a bundle of money, and to ink pens. A few minutes later, the man stands up, places his cloak over his body, and walks towards the door. "Excuse me, sir!" Mandy calls out, "You forgot to pay the bill!"

"Money's on the table." the man informs, then walks out the door. Mandy shrugges and walks over to the table. She found fifteen dollars laying on the check. She then picks it up and heads back to the counter. She notices something on the check and looks at it. There was a note that read, "Hope to see you next year, Mandy. Merry Christmas.". Under it was a big red smile and two big black eyes above it.

The man continues to walk through the city, a little happy after his wonderful meal. He walks for a while, until he reaches a large church. He smiles and enters. It was dim inside. The front haft was completey full of people. He strolls over to a far back pew and takes a seat. It was almost completely dark in the back, so he removed his cloak. Even if it meant live or death, nobody could see him if they turned around. He sits and listens as the quire sings joyful songs of Christmas. His smile was ever so big. A few minutes later, a little boy starts to go around with a basket, collecting money from the people. Soon, the little boy wanders down the path and somehow sees the man. He extends the basket towards. The man reaches into his pocket and places ten dollars in the basket.

"Merry Christmas, and God bless you." the little boy says. then walks back to the front of the church. The man smiled really big, and felt warm inside.

"How about you take a seat, Bats." the man says, "You don't have to stand there forever." A black figure is revealed to be standing behind the man.

"Why are you here?" Batman questions, "Trying to cause chaos in a peaceful place?"

"No." the man replies, "I think that even the most heartless of people can be good on Christmas." The man pulls out the gun and holds it up. "Here, I'll go peacefully." he informs, "Just let them finish this last song." Batman takes the gun from him.

"I hope you enjoyed your trip out, Joker." Batman states, "Because it will be your last."

"We'll see about that." the Joker replies, still smiling. "Let me tell you a story, Bats." he says, "And this is a true story. When I was a young boy, my family didn't have much money. So, when Christmas came around, we didn't have a lot of gifts. I sometimes got a cheap little action figure, but I liked it. And there were some years I didn't get anything from my parents at all. But the gifts weren't the things that made me happy. It was when we went to the chiuch, and we ate the Christmas dinner they had prepared. It was the story of Christmas. You know, Jesus and all that. And it was the wonderful sound of the quire singing. Those songs touched my heart. They made the other 364 days worth living. And I just had to get out of that Hell. Just so I could hear these songs again."

Later, we find Batman and Joker riding in the Tumbler. Joker was put in a straight-jacket.

"Was this really called for?" the Joker questions. Batman didn't answer. A few minutes passed, and the two were now parked in front of Arkham Ayslum. He drags Joker out of the Tumbler and hooks him to the gate. Batman presses a button on a speaker.

"Dropping off the Joker." Batman informs, "Leaving him by the gate."

"We'll be right out." replies a voice from the speaker. Batman walks back to the Tumbler and hopes in.

"Merry Christmas, Batman!" Joker yells, "See ya next year! HAA, HA, HA, HOOO, HEE, HA, HA!" Batman drives away.

**The End**

**Only seven more storys left. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	4. Gifts For The Eds

**Next story of Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T.

* * *

Ed, Edd n Eddy**

* * *

**This story is taking place three years after the Big Picture Show.**

* * *

**Gifts For The Eds**

It was Christmas Eve, and all the kids in the Cul de sac where all preparing for Christmas. Rolf tended to his animals. Sara and Jimmy baked Christmas cookies for Santa. Nazz and Kevin wrapped each other's gifts. Johnny and Plank made sure that their entire house was a frozen kingdom of ice. And what about the Eds, you ask? Well, they sat in Eddy's room, hanging out.

"So, gentlemen, it is an hour until midnight, and we all agreed that we would exchange gifts at the very first hour of Christmas." Double D informs, "So, what shall we do until then?"

"X Box 360, and pizza!" Ed shouts, "Yum, yum!"

"I'm with Ed." Eddy agrees.

"Well, I guess if it's the only thing to do." Double D replies. The Eds order a pizza, and play Halo Reach.

"You know, it would have been cool if we were invited to a party or something." Eddy informs, "Sucks that no one is having one this year." Ed kills Eddy in the game. "Oh, you fucker!" Eddy yells.

"Well, everyone was busy this year, so I guess it wasn't that important." Double D replies.

"Dammit, Ed!" Eddy yells again.

"I'm pwning you, Eddy!" Ed brags. Ed blows up in the game.

"Ha, ha, fuck you!" Eddy laughs.

"Something just came to my mind." Double D informs.

"What?" Eddy questions, grabbing a slice of pizza without turning his attention away from the game.

"Have you guys even noticed that we haven't seen the Kanker sisters in over two years?" Double D answers. Eddy presses pause on the game. He looks at Double D.

"Dude, you're right." Eddy replies, "Man I didn't even notice. Ever since everyone started to like us, I didn't really worry about them anymore. I don't even know if they even live in Peach Creek still."

"Maybe after seeing that we had all of the kids in the Cul de sac on our side, they fled and gave up on us." Double D explains.

"I did not like the Kankers." Ed informs

"I heard that." Eddy replies, "And am I glad they're finally gone." The Eds return back to their game. A few minutes pass, and the clock strikes midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Ed, and Eddy." Double D says.

"Merry Christmas, my good chums!" Ed says, hugging both Eddy and Double D.

"Yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas." Eddy replies, "Now can you let go of us? This is really starting to look gay." Ed releases the two.

"Well, it's time to exchange gifts." Double D informs. He goes to his backpack and pulls out to gifts wrapped in green wrapping paper. He hands one to Ed, and the other to Eddy. Ed opens his to find an action figure.

"YAY!" Ed cheers, "I finally have Dr. Manhattan to complete the whole set! Thank you Double D!"

"You're very welcome, Ed." Double D replies with a smile. Eddy opens his present to find a brown box. He opens it and dips his hand in and pulls out a wod of crash. Eddy smiles a little. "Nothing I could get you would equal the amount of joy you get from money." Double explains.

"Thanks, man." Eddy replies. Ed goes to his bag and pulls out two gifts, only wrapped in newspaper. Ed hands the presents to Double D and Eddy. Double D opens his to find a new sweater.

"Thank you, Ed." Double D says.

"You're welcome." Ed replies. Eddy opens his present to find a new a video game.

"Fall Out 3." Eddy says, smiling, "Thanks. Okay, I guess it's my turn." Eddy goes to his closet. "I didn't really have time to wrap them." Eddy informs. He tosses Double D and Ed each a watch.

"Eddy, these are very good watches!" Double D informs, "How could you afford these?"

"I used the money we scammed that one guy out of at the Mall today." Eddy explains.

"Thank you." Double D replies.

"Yeah, thanks, Eddy." Ed adds. All of a sudden, Eddy's phone rings. Eddy picks it up.

"Hello?" Eddy answers.

"Hey, little man." greets a female voice on the other line. Eddy freezes in place.

"Who is it?" Double D questions.

"We're coming to see you three." the female voice informs, "And we'll be there in a few minutes." The person hangs up on the other line.

"Eddy, what's wrong?" Double D questions. Eddy drops the phone.

"THE KANKERS ARE COMING!" Eddy yells at the top of his lungs.

"HOLY SHIT!" Double D screams.

"KANKERS!" Ed cries.

"LOCK THE FUCKING DOORS!" Eddy orders. The Eds head to every door in the house. Ed locks Eddy's door. Eddy locks the back door. And Double D locks the front door. The Eds sit on Eddy's bed, shaking.

"We're gonna die!" Ed cries.

"Shut up!" Eddy orders, "We'll be fine as long as they don't get in the house." All of a sudden, the door bell rings. The Eds shock harder, hugging each other tightly. Then, there was knock on Eddy's door.

"Eddy?" a older woman's voice calls.

"Y-y-yeah, Mom?" Eddy answers.

"There's three girls here to see you boys." Eddy's mom informs.

"Shit!" Double D says under his breathe.

"Your mom's a nice woman, Eddy!" Ed informs, "But I really hate her right now!"

"Okay, send them in!" Eddy says.

"Are you insane?" Double D questions.

"We can't escape this!" Eddy whisper, "We'll just have to take it like men!" The door knob starts to turn. "I just want you guys to know, I love you." Eddy informs, "No homo."

"We love you too, Eddy." Double D replies. The door opens. Their eyes slam shut.

"Hi, boys." greets a suductive voice. Eddy starts to peek a little, only to be shocked at what he sees.

"No fucking way." Eddy says. Hearing this, the other Eds open their eyes. The Kanker sisters stood in front of them. They had changed a lot since the last time they had saw them. To sum it all up, they were perfect. Perfect figures and perfect faces. They were dressed the same way they always were, only they were taller, and the clothing now constricted to their bodys.

"Miss us?" Lee Kanker questions.

"You guys aren't the Kankers." Eddy states.

"People can change a lot in a few years, Eddy." Marie Kanker informs, giggling a little.

"It's like puberity bitch slapped you guys." Eddy states.

"You always were the funny one." Lee says.

"Eddy, they're making me feel weird." Ed informs.

"I think it's time we gave these boys their presents, girls." Lee informs. The three girls move closer to the Eds.

"What presents?" Eddy questions, a little nervous, "I don't see any."

"Their not those kinds of presents." Lee informs, in a suductive purr, "But you will remember this for along time. Think of these as two way gifts. We've been saving ourselves for you." The Eds gulp. The Kankers leap on top of the Eds.

We cut to the outside of Eddy's this.

"BEST! CHRISTMAS! EVEEEEERRRR!" we hear Eddy yell.

**The End**

**Six stories left. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	5. The Great Movie Search

**The next story of Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T. This is the longest one so far.**

* * *

**Nostalgia Critic**

* * *

**The Great Movie Search**

We open to the Nostalgia Critic sitting in the middle of the room.

"Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic." the Critic introduces himself, "I remember it so you don't have to. You know, it's the holiday season, so today I'm gonna do something a little different. I'm going to review a great Christmas special! Yeah! I'm gonna review a good movie for a change. It's Christmas Eve, so let's dig into A Chipmunk Christmas." The Critic holds up the case for the movie. "I loved this movie growing up." the Critic informs, "And I feel like sharing the joy with you all." The Critic's phone starts to ring. He pulls it out. "Hello?" he answers.

"Hey, Critic." the voice of Rob Walker replies on the other line, "We're all over at Linkara's, and we were just wondering when you would be here?"

"Oh... uh... I'm not coming." the Critic answers.

"What?" Rob questions, "Why not?"

"I'm about to review A Chipmunk Christmas." the Critic explains.

"... Why?" Rob replies, "It's Christmas Eve."

"Because I wanted to show the viewers a classic Christmas special." the Critic answers.

"... Dude, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rob states, "You should be partying right now."

"I know." the Critic replies, "But I think that the fans would like it if I reviewed this movie."

"Whatever." Rob says, "Enjoy reviewing your baby movie." Rob hangs up on the other line. The Critic puts his phone away.

"Well, I guess some people can't enjoy the classics like some of us." the Critic states, "Let's dig into A Chipmunk Christmas." The Critic opens the case. "It's been awhile since I last watched it, so I'm a little excited." he informs, pulling the DVD from the case, "Here we go." He holds up the DVD. All of a sudden, the DVD shatters in his hand. The Critic looks at the pieces of the movie in complete shock. "How?" the Critic questions, "How does that just happen? It's okay. It's okay. I'll just find another one. It can't be that hard." the Critic pulls out his phone and dials a number. A few seconds past.

"Hello?" answers Linkara's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Linkara." the Critic greets, "It's the Nostalgia Critic. I was just wondering, would you have a copy of A Chipmunk Christmas laying around?"

"...No." Linkara answers.

"Oh, okay." the Critic replies.

"Hey, you should really come to the party, Critic." Linkare informs.

"Sorry, Linkara." the Critic says, "But I have a job to do." The Critic hangs up and dials another number.

"Hello?" answers the Nostalgia Chick's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Nostalgia Chick." the Critic greets, "It's the Critic. I was just seeing if you had a movie titled 'A Chipmunk Christmas'?"

"Let me think." the Chick replies, "...Nope."

"Damn." the Critic says, "Okay, thanks." the Critic hangs up and dials other number.

"Hello?" answers Spoony's voice on the other line.

"Hey, Spoony." the Critic greets, "Look, long story short, I'm looking for A Chipmunk Christmas on DVD. Do you have it?"

"Why, yes." Spoony replies, "Yes I do."

"Awesome!" the Critic says, "Can I borrow it?"

"Just sold it on Ebay." Spoony informs.

"What?" the Critic questions.

"Bye, Critic." Spoony replies, hanging up. The Critic sighs. He thinks for a moment.

"Well, it's my last hope." the Critic says to himself. He dials a number.

"Yeah?" answers the Angry Video Game Nerd's voice on the other line.

"Hello, Nerd." the Critic greets, "It's the Nostalgia Critic."

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?" the Nerd questions.

"Well, I was just wondering if you happened to have A Chipmunk Christmas on DVD?" the Critic answers.

"Yeah." the Nerd replies.

"Really?" the Critic questions, "Can I borrow it?"

"No." the Nerd answers.

"Why not?" the Critic questions.

"Fuck you, that's why!" the Nerd answers, hanging up. The Critic looks at the phone.

"Motherfucker!" the Critic says, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to do this the old fashion way. I'll just have to buy it." The Critic stands up and walks away.

A few minutes later, the Critic enters an fye in a local mall. He walks over to the counter.

"Hi, would you guys happen to have A Chipmunk Christmas on DVD?" the Critic questions the man behind the counter.

"You're in luck." the man informs, "We have one copy left. This movie is very rare to find."

"You're kidding me." the Critic questions, a little surprised.

"I'm not." the man replies, "You go to any other store and you will most likely never find this movie."

"Well, thanks." the Critic replies. He pays the man and heads out of fye with the movie. On his way out, he bumps into a man, knocking the DVD out of his hand. The man was dressed in some kind of owl costume. The man dropped a DVD as well.

"Sorry." the man says. He bends down and picks up the two DVDs. He hands the Critic his DVD.

"Thanks." the Critic replies, and continues on his way.

A few minutes later, the Critic returns to his room and takes a seat.

"It's time to watch some Chipmunks!" the Critic informs, and puts the DVD in the DVD player.

"The owl is often seen an animal of wisedom." a voice on the TV explains.

"The fuck is this?" the Critic questions, "I must have mixed my DVD up with that owl guy! Well, I will not give up!" The Critic stands and leaves the room.

A few minutes later, the Critic rushes into another fye, at other mall. He searches every shelf, paying no attention to anyone else in the store. He didn't even notice a green teenage boy searching the shelves as well. The Critic manages to find the last copy of A Chipmunk Christmas.

"I found it!" the Critic states. He rushes to the counter, knocking the green boy back into the shelves, causing them to fall like dominos. The Critic pays for the DVD and runs to the door. He swings it open, smashing it into the face of a young, gothic looking girl, with brown hair, with white streaks.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the girl yells in pain.

"Sorry, I have a review to do!" the Critic informs, turning his head to inform her. He bumps into a blue, demonic looking boy, causing him to drop the DVD into a large water fountain.

"Watch wo sie!" the boy yells in german.

"Not again!" the Critic says, jumping into the fountain. He searches the fountain, then feels a slight crunch under his foot. He reaches his hand down under his foot and pulls up the DVD, which was now in haft.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" the Critic yells.

An hour later, the Critic comes to another mall, and finds another fye. As he's about to walk over, he hears two cops yell 'Freeze'. Two thugs pull out guns and fire at the cops. The cops get under cover and return fire. The Critic looks at both sides.

"I must get that movie!" the Critic states, "But how?" He thinks for a moment. "It's 'Slow-mo' time!" the Critic yells. All of a sudden, everything runs in slow motion. The Critic darts out, avoiding the oncoming bullets. He manages to get inside fye. A figure in a red and black full body suit sees the shoot out.

"Hey, I want in on this!" the figure states, pulling out two handguns. He fires at the thugs, killing both of them. "I win!" the figure informs.

"Spider-man saved us!" one of the cops informs.

"Really?" the figure questions, "Why can't you guys tell the difference?" The figure then shoots the cops. The figure pulls out a rag and start to polish his guns. The Critic runs out of fye.

"I have it!" the Critic yells, holding up the DVD, "I have the very last copy of A Chipmunk Christmas!" All of a sudden, the DVD is shot out his hand. The Critic looks with shock.

"Sorry, dude!" the figure says, "Went off on its own!"

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" the Critic yells. The Critic lowers his head in sadness. "Why can't I share this movie with the entire would?" he cries.

An hour later, the Critic is walking towards the exit of the mall.

"Hey, buddy." says a voice from beside the Critic. The Critic looks over to see three teenage boys standing together. The first one was tall, had yellowish skin, and short hair. He had on a green jacket over a red and white striped shirt. He had blue jeans and black shoes. The second one had a black beanie on his head. He was skinny and wore an orange shirt, with purple shorts, and blue shoes. The third one was short and had only three long strans of hair on his head. He wore a yellow bowling shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. "We heard you were looking for a movie." the short one informs.

"Yeah, but I'm sure that you don't have A Chipmunk Christmas." the Critic replies.

"Oh really?" the short one questions, then holds up the case for A Chipmunk Christmas. The Critic almost fell over in shock.

"HOW MUCH?" the Critic questions, trying to snatch the movie away, but the short boy movies it quickly.

"A hundred." the short one informs.

"WHAT?" the Critic questions, in shock, "No fucking way!" All of a sudden, and man in a dark cloak comes up to the four.

"Hey, I couldn't help over hearing your little problem here." the man informs, "I'd be happy to buy it for you."

"Really?" the Critic questions, "Why?"

"Let's just say Christmas should be more about giving, and I feel good this year." the man informs. He hands the short boy a hundred dollar bill. The boy then hands the Critic the DVD.

"Thank you." the Critic replies.

"No problem." the man replies, "By the way, would any of you know which way Gotham is?"

A few minutes later, the Critic arrives back at his home.

"I finally have it!" the Critic informs, "Here we go!" The Critic opens the case, only to find that it was empty. The Critic still had a smile on his face for a few second.

"FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" the Critic screams, "WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY?" All of a sudden, the Critic's door bell rings. The Critic gets up and answers the door. He finds the Cinema Snob at his door step.

"Hey, Critic." the Snob greets, "I didn't really have a present for you, but then I heard you were looking for this, and I decided it would work." The Snob hands the Critic a DVD copy of A Chipmunk Christmas. The Critic slams the door on the Snob and runs back to his room. He looks at the disc, finding nothing wrong with it. He smiles as big as he can, the presses the open button on his DVD player. He slowly moves the DVD towards the tray. As it comes within inches of the tray, it snaps in haft. The Critic looks at the hafts for a moment. The Critic drops them and stands to his feet, then walks out of his room and out of his house.

A few minutes later, we find the Critic nearing the top of a mountain. The Critic drops to his knees when he reached the top.

"!" the Critic screams at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, we find Shadowcat and Gambit sitting down to watch some TV.

"aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" a faint yell is heard.

"What the hell is that?" Shadowcat questions.

"There's a mental hospital near da mansion." Gambit informs.

Meanwhile in Heaven, God is welcoming the new comers.

"Welcome my children." God greets, "I am proud you all have made it back to me."

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" a faint yell is heard.

"Sounds like the Critic isn't having a good day." God states.

Meanwhile many years into the future, Darth Vader is about to inform Luke of his true father.

"Luke I am your..." Vader tries to inform.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" a faint yell is heard.

"The fuck is that?" Vader questions.

Back with the Critic, he had just finished yelling.

"WHY?" the Critic cries. He slams his face down in the snow. A few seconds later, a soft hand rests its self on his shoulder.

"Rise, my child." a soft voice says. The Critic raises his head, and looks behind him.

"Jesus?" the Critic questions, in shock.

"Yes, my child." Jesus replies, "It is I."

"Oh my god!" the Critic screams, "Sorry."

"You are forgiven." Jesus replies.

"So, why are you here?" the Critic questions.

"I'm here to help you, Critic." Jesus answers.

"You're gonna give me A Chipmunk Christmas to review?" the Critic questions.

"No." Jesus answers, "I'm here to help you see the errors of you ways."

"What do you mean?" the Critic replies.

"You choose to celebrate Christmas alone, review an old movie." Jesus explains, "That is not what Christmas is about. It is about spending time with your family and friends. And... you know, my birthbay."

"Oh... Happy Birthday, Jesus." the Critic says.

"Thank you, Dawg." Jesus replies, "Now, have you learned well?"

"Well, I just wanted to share a great movie with the world." the Critic explains.

"And the world is greatful for the thought, but even a Critic should enjoy Christmas with his friends." Jesus replies.

"You're right, Jesus." the Critic replies.

"Of course I am." Jesus says, "I'm Jesus." The Critic runs down the mountain.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on Linkara's door. Linkara answers it to find the Critic in front of him.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" the Critic greets.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, CRITIC!" Everyone replies.

**The End**

* * *

**Only five more left. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	6. Santa Pains

**The next story of Countdoen to Merry Christmas, Jonny T.**

* * *

**X-men Evolution**

* * *

**Santa Pains**

It was Christmas Eve, and the X-men were preparing the mansion for Christmas.

"Can you hand me those lights?" Shadowcat questions, standing on a ladder next to Rogue. They were hanging lights that had fallen down back up on a wall of a hallway.

"Ya know, we could be doing something more important right now." Rogue informs, handing the lights to Shadowcat.

"Well, tomorrow's Christmas, so the most important things to do right now involve getting the mansion ready." Shadowcat replies.

"Whatever." Rogue says, crossing her arms. A bunch of students run down the hall. One of the students bumps into the ladder.

"Whoa!" Shadowcat yells, as the ladder starts to tip. Rogue rushes under Shadowcat as she falls. Shadowcat lands on Rogue, forcing her to the ground. Shadowcat slowly moves her body, now laying chest to chest with Rogue.

"Oh, I think Remy like dis." says a voice. The girls look up to see Gambit, who was smiling. "Now give her a little kiss, Anna." he says. Rogue pushes Shadowcat to the side, blushing a little.

"You're such a perv, Remy." Shadowcat informs.

"At least you're not the one sleeping with him." Rogue replies.

"Remy jokes." Gambit says, "I just came to check on my little southern flower." Rogue smiles.

"Aww, that's sweet." Shadowcat says.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Rogue replies, giving her an annoyed look.

**"Attention." **the voice of Xavier is heard through out the school, **"I wanted to remind all of the students that they must have their secret Santa gifts under the tree before midnight." **Both Rogue's and Shadowcat's eyes widden.

"Oh my god, I forgot to get my gift for secret Santa!" Rogue informs.

"Me too!" Shadowcat replies, "I've been so busy that I totally forgot!"

"Dat ain't good." Gambit informs, "Yu girls best be shoppin." The two girls take off down the hall.

A few minutes later, the girls make it to the mall.

"Wish me luck!" Shadowcat says, rushing out of the car.

"You do the same for me!" Rogue replies. They enter the mall and head their seprate ways. Rogue wonders through the mall, thinking of what Nightcrawler would like for Christmas. "Man, I wish I knew a little more about Kurt." she says to herself, "What would he really love?" She enters a few stores, but found nothing that she thought Nightcrawler would like. She soon stumbles upon some kind of art shop. She enters, hoping to find a present for Nightcrawler. She looks at a few statues, until a man comes up to her.

"May I help you find something?" the man questions.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find a present for my friend, can you recommend anything?" Rogue answers.

"Sure." the man replies, "Who is it for?"

"In a way, you can say he's my brother." Rogue explains.

"Can you tell me a little about him?" the man questions, "Does he love his family?"

"Yeah." Rogue answers.

"Okay, how about a family portrait?" the man replies.

"Oh, well... his family's in Germany." Rogue informs.

"Well, do you have a picture of the family?" the man questions, "I could use that."

"I think I do." Rogue answers. She looks in her purse for a few seconds. "Will this work?" she questions, handing the man a photo of Nightcrawler and his adopted family.

"Perfect." the man replies, "I'll have this painted in a few hours, and you can pick it up by then."

"Thanks." Rogue says, "How much?"

"Two hundred dollars." the man answers. Rogue gives him a shocked look.

"Two hundred dollars?" Rogue questions, "Forget it!" Rogue grabs the photo and strolls out of the store.

"Okay, I guess your friend won't have a great gift to remind him of his family." the man says. Rogue stops in her tracks, then continues walking.

Meanwhile, we find Shadowcat looking in a GAP for a gift for Jubilee. She studied many dresses and other clothing. She soon finds the perfect dress for her.

"This is so cute." Shadowcat says, she looks at the price tag. It read $250 on it. "Forget that." she says, hanging the dress back up, "Maybe I'll get her a purse." She wonders over to the purses, but found none that would work. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

Rogue walks through the mall.

"Maybe I can get him that cologne he likes." Rogue thinks to herself. All of a sudden, her eyes catch the sight of Nightcrawler. Surprised to see him at the mall, she had no idea of the upcoming danger. All of a sudden, the door to an fye swings open, smacking Rogue in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Rogue yells in pain. Blood starts to flow from her nose.

"Sorry, I have a review to do!" the man who slammed the door in her face says. She manages to open her eye to see a man wearing a black coat, a white shirt, a red tie, and a black hat running into Nightcrawler. Rogue sees a bathroom and rushes into it.

We find Shadowcat looking in a KAY Jewelers, looking at some low priced earrings.

"These would be perfect!" Shadowcat says to the jeweler, holding up a small pair, "How much?"

"A hundred and fifty." the jeweler answers. Shadowcat thinks for a moment.

"Well, I'm sure these would be worth it." Shadowcat replies, opening her purse. She pays for the earrings and leaves. "At least I have plenty of time to get home." she says to herself. She heads towards the exit. When she is almost out the door, she remembers about Rogue. "You idiot, you forgot about Anna." she giggles a little. Out of nowhere, a man in a grey hoodie grabs Shadowcat's KAY Jeweler bag and rushes out the door. "HEY!" Shadowcat yells, and phase through the door. She chases the man for at least three minutes until she couldn't run anymore. The man must have been in perfect shape. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Shadowcat yells. The man was soon out of her sight. Shadowcat turns and walks back to the mall. "I spent the last of my money on those!" she says to herself, "Why can't I have a power like Peitro, Kurt, Scott, or even Jean?"

After Rogue had cleaned all the blood from her nose, she took note of her brused nose.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Rogue says to herself. She exits the bathroom and heads towards another store in the mall. She nears the counter of the store.

"Can I help you?" the man at the counter questions.

"Yeah, do you have Perfektion: for the perfect German man?" Rogue replies.

"I'm sorry, miss, we our currently out of Perfektion." the man informs.

"You're kidding me?" Rouge replies.

"Wish I was." the man says, "But I'm not. We have many more selections though."

"No thanks." Rogue replies, leaving the counter. She exits the store. "Well, I guess I don't have any other choice." she says to herself.

A few minutes later, she re-enters the art shop. She sees the man at the counter, and walks up to him.

"You win." Rogue informs, holding out total of two hundred dollars in cash.

"Thank you." the man smiles, and takes the money, "What happened to your nose?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Rogue answers.

"Okay then." the man replies, "I'll have you're portrait ready by 6:00 am." Rogue grabs the man by the collar and pulls him in close.

"You'll have it ready in two hours or less!" Rogue growls. The man gulps.

"O-okay." the man replies, a little nervous. Rogue releases him and leaves the store.

We find Shadowcat sitting at the food court, sipping on a soda.

"What am I gonna do now?" Shadowcat questions to herself.

"Hello, Kitty." a voice greets. Shadowcat turns her head to see Nightcrawler.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." Shadowcat replies.

"Vat's the matter?" Nightcrawler questions.

"Well, I forgot to get something for Jubilee for secret Santa." Shadowcat explains, "And when I tried to find something, I either couldn't find it, or afford it. Then, I bought a pair of earrings for her, but then some asshole stole them. And now I have no money." Nightcrawler nods.

"Maybe I can help you." Nightcrawler informs. He reaches into a bag he had and pulls out a little doll. "Here, give zis to her." he says.

"What will this do?" Shadowcat questions.

"Trust me." Nightcrawler replies, "She'll love it." Shadowcat hugs Nightcrawler.

"Thanks, Kurt." Shadowcat says, "You're a great friend."

"I know." Nightcrawler replies, a little cocky, "I have to get back to ze mansion. See you later." He gets up and leaves Shadowcat. A few minutes later Rogue sits down with her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Shadowcat questions.

"Don't ask." Rogue answers, "How'd you do?"

"Don't ask." Shadowcat replies.

"Well, I gotta pick up my present for Kurt in a few minutes." Rogue informs.

"Whatcha get him?" Shadowcat questions.

"A family portrait." Rogue answers.

"Man, Kurt is so lucky." Shadowcat states.

About an hour later, the two girls enter the art shop. They near the counter where the man was.

"Is the portrait ready?" Rogue questions.

"Yes it is." the man answers, he turns around and picks up a portrait. He hands it to Rogue, who looks with wide eyes. The portrait looked a little sloppy.

"What the hell is this?" Rogue questions, "This looks horrible!"

"You only gave me two hours!" the man informs, "No refunds!"

"Whatever!" Rogue replies, storming away with the portrait. Shadowcat follows her.

"It's not that bad, Anna." Shadowcat informs, "I'm sure Kurt will still like it." Rogue sighs.

"I guess so." Rogue replies. The two soon exit the mall, and head back to the mansion.

The next day, the gifts were wrapped and under the tree. All the X-men gathered to celebrate Christmas. Wolverine got a new biker helmet from Jean Grey. Cyclops got a new pair of shades from Nightcrawler. Jean got a pearl necklace from Cyclops. Rogue recieved a new CD of her favorite band. Gambit got a new trent coat from Wolverine. And Shadowcat got a new dress from Gambit. It finally came down to Nightcrawler and Jubilee. Nightcrawler opens his gift to find the portrait from Rogue. He studies it closely.

"Sorry if it isn't the best, Kurt." Rogue says, "I understand if you don't like it."

"I love it!" Nightcrawler informs, hugging Rogue, "It reminds me of my family. My mother vas an artist, and she painted just like zis. Zank you, Anna."

"Uh... you're welcome, Kurt." Rogue replies, a little surprised. Shadowcat give her gift to Jubilee. Jubilee opens it to find the doll.

"Kitty, how did you know?" Jubilee questions, smiling.

"Know what?" Shadowcat replies, confused.

"How did you know I love these dolls?" Jubilee questions.

"You do?" Shadowcat replies.

"Yeah, my grandma use to buy these for me when I was little." Jubilee informs, "I have a few in my room. Thank you." She hugs Shadowcat. She looks at Nightcrawler who winks.

"You're welcome." Shadowcat replies, "I guess everything really worked out this year." The X-men enjoy the rest of the Christmas day. Shadowcat Rogue sighed with relief that their nightmare is over for this year.

**The End**

**Only four more left. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. Heart Of Rorschach

**The next story of Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T.

* * *

Watchmen**

* * *

**The Heart Of Rorschach**

A group of viglanties meet at Veidt Enterprises, in New York, on Christmas Eve. The year was 1976 and the Keene Act has not been passed yet. All the heroes were dressed in their costumes, except Veidt and Dr. Manhattan. Veidt had gathered everyone to a small Christmas Eve party. All of the viglanties sat at a large table.

"Welcome." Adrian Veidt greets from the head of the table, "I'm glad all of you could make it. As you all know, the Ozymandias and friends action figure line has raked number one in the country. I bring this up because of my presents to you this year." He snaps his fingers, and a few men in suits push two charts in the room with three presents on one, and two presents on the other. The gifts were wrapped in gold wrapping paper, with a purple ribbon on top. The men sat a present in front of each of the guests. "Feel free to open them." Veidt informs. Each guest opens the present before them to find a haft signed contract and an action figure of themselves.

"What's this about, Adrian?" Nite Owl questions.

"My gift to all of you is a share in Veidt Enterprises." Veidt answers, "My company wouldn't be where it is today if it wasn't for all of you."

"I would have to disagree with that statement, Adrian." Dr. Manhattan says, "We had little effect on the outcome of your company."

"Though that may be so, but I believe that you all have given me faith." Veidt informs.

"That's sweet, Adrian." Silk Spectre replies.

"Yeah, that's very thoughtful." Nite Owl adds.

"I'm glad you think that way." Veidt replies, "All you have to do is sign your names and you'll all receive a heafty chunk of the Veidt fortune."

"And become sell outs?" Rorschach questions in his raspy voice.

"This isn't about selling out, Rorschach." Veidt answers, "Just think of it as a gift."

"A gift you can use against us." Rorschach states.

"What are you talking about?" Nite Owl questions.

"If Veidt ever became corrupted, he ccould use this power against us." Rorschach informs. He picks up the figure of himself and places it in his pocket. "Not willing to let that happen." he continues.

"Rorschach, it's a harmless Christmas gift for all of you." Veidt replies.

"Not taking any chances." Rorschach informs. He stands up and heads towards the door. As he opens it, he turns his head back. "Merry Christmas." he says, then exits the door. He soon exits Veidt Enterprises into the cold night air.

**"Rorschach's Journal, December 24th, 1976: It's Christmas Eve. Most would take night off on such a day. Not me. I will never give up on this city. Even though God has. I must clean the waste from the gutters. Even on the most joyful day of the year, evil seems to show its ugly face. That is why I can not rest. That is why I must live." .']['.**

Rorschach walks the streets of New York, searching for anything that would need his attention.

"Hey, he stole my purse!" a woman's voice is heard by Rorschach.

"Not tonight." Rorschach says. Rorschach runs out from an alley and runs past the woman who had screamed. He saw the man who had done it. It was another Knot-Top. It seemed that there was more of them each day. Rorschach chased the Knot into another alley. At the end of the alley was a fence. The Knot starts to climb the fence. As he reached the top, he found there was barbed wire at the top. As he tried to climb over, his foot becomes stuck on the wire. He falls backwards and hangs from the wire.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the Knot cries out in pain. Rorschach stops running and simply walks towards the Knot. He picks up a pipe by a pile of garbage.

"Tis the season to be jolly." Rorschach says.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" the Knot screams.

A few minutes later, Rorschach returns to the woman and throws her purse down in front of her. Rorschach wonders the streets for a few minute and then walks down an alley. He removes his coat, then his gloves, then his hat, and then finally his mask. He had returned to his normal life as Walter Kovacs. He places all of his items in a trash can, grabs a sign, and leaves the alley. He held up the sign that read "The End Is Nigh". He walks down a few block until he comes to a homeless shelter. He enters to find a large amount of homeless people sitting down at some tables, eating. Kovacs moves towards a line of people who were getting trays of food. A few seconds later, he comes to a tray of food a woman was holding out to him. He looks at the tray, seeing some turkey noodle soap, some stuffing, and some green beans. Kovacs looks at the woman.

"Where's my pumpkin pie?" Kovacs questions.

"I'm sorry, Walter, we're out of pumpkin pie." the woman answers.

"Hurm." Kovacs grunts, then takes the tray and walks away. He sits down at a table alone. He starts to eat, showing no table manners. It's not long until he's almost finished, with just a few more bits of green beans left. All of a sudden, a small plate with a piece of pumpkin pie on it was placed next to him. He looks over to see a little boy, who was smiling. Kovacs pushes the pie back over to the boy. "Keep it." he says.

"I want you to have it." the boy replies, pushing the pie back over to Kovacs, "Merry Christmas." Kovacs looks at the boy, then grabs his fork and starts to eat the pie. When the pie was gone, the boy walked away. Kovacs feels something in his pocket. He pulls it out to find the Rorschach action figure Veidt had given him. He looks over at the boy, who was sitting with his mother. Kovacs stands up, and walks over to the boy. He taps the boy on the shoulder, the boy looks up at him.

"Santa wanted me to give this to you." Rorschach informs. He hands the boy the action figure. The boy looks at it and smiles. Kovacs walks towards the exit. The boy gets up and follows.

"Hey, mister, thanks." the boy says. Kovacs didn't reply, he just left the homeless shelter. As Kovacs wondered the streets, a smile appeared on his face.

"Who said Rorschach never had a heart?" Kovacs says to himself.

**The End**

* * *

**Only three left. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	8. It's A Wonderful Nerdy Life

****

The next story of Countdown to Merry Christmas, Jonny T.

**

* * *

**

Angry Video Game Nerd

* * *

**It's A Wonderful Nerdy Life**

We open to find the Angry Video Game Nerd standing on a bridge in the middle of the night. It was Christmas Eve. He looks down at the water, then up at the sky.

"I never wanted to be cursed with so many shitty games." the Nerd states, "What has reviewing all of these games done for me?" He lowers his head in sarrow. "How could I let these games control me? I wish I was never born. That way I'd never have to play all these shitty ass games!" The Nerd sees a hooded figure pass be him. The figure stopped about five feet from where the Nerd was on the bridge. The figure steps up onto the railling of the bridge. "Hey!" the Nerd says to get the figure's attention. The figure looks at the Nerd. He could see that the figure was wearing a red mask, with a large black circle around each blank white eye. "What the fuck are you doing?" the Nerd questions.

"Going swimming." the figure answers, in a raspy voice. Out of nowhere, the figure dives into the freezing cold water. The Nerd watched in shock at what was going on. The figure re-surfaces. "HOLY SHIT!" the figure yells, "NO ONE TOLD ME HOW FUCKING COLD THIS WATER WOULD BE!"

"Hold on!" the Nerd says. He climbs up on the rail and dives in. He swims over to the figure and drags him to the bank. He leaves the figure laying on the bank. "Are y-y-you a f-f-f-fucking idiot?" the Nerd questions, "It's under ten degrees out here!" The figures coat was open, revealing a red and black patterned latex suit.

"I'm j-j-just following orders." the figure informs. The Nerd looks the figure up and down.

"Who are you suppost to be?" the Nerd questions, "Spider-man?" The figure looks at the Nerd.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of this joke." the figure informs, "No, I'm not that little pussy! Does Spider-man carry a gun." He pulls out a handgun.

"If you're not Spider-man, then who the fuck are you?" the Nerd questions.

"Do I have to spell it out?" the figure questions, "I'm Deadpool, aka the Merc with the Mouth, aka Wade T. Wilson, aka this guy's made too many appearences in this countdown, aka get out of my shower you pervert, aka Weapon XI, aka one of the only guys that The Jonny T Factor can do a good job at writing dialogue for."

(You're welcome.)

"You need help." the Nerd informs.

"Wow, I thought you would be the first one who didn't say that." Deadpool replies, "Better luck next."

"Okay, this is just starting to get even more weird, so I'm just gonna go." the Nerd informs.

"Is that how you treat a guy who's saved your live?" Deadpool questions. The Nerd looks at him confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" the Nerd replies, "I saved you!"

"Please, I'm immortal." Deadpool informs, "I saved your live. If I didn't come along, you'd be in that river right now. But I'm also here to show you what life would be like if you were never born."

"What?" the Nerd questions, "Are you on drugs?" Deadpool stands to his feet and places his hand on the Nerd's shoulder.

"I get that a lot." Deadpool answers. All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash. The Nerd looks around.

"What just happened?" the Nerd questions.

"I transported us to a world where you were never born." Deadpool answers, "And now we will see how things have changed."

"This is insane, I'm going home." the Nerd informs.

"Great idea!" Deadpool replies, "Let's go home!" He places his hand on the Nerd's shoulder again, and they disappear. They appear the Nerd's home, which appeared to be different.

"Where the fuck are we?" the Nerd questions, "This isn't my house."

"You're right." Deadpool replies, "But this is the house you lived in when you were alive. Now it's his house." All of a sudden, the Critic walks into the living room. He was wearing the same outfit as the Nerd. He sits down on the couch, and turns on the TV.

"Hey, babe, bring me a beer!" the Critic orders.

"What the fuck?" the Nerd questions in shock, "What's he doing in my house? And why is he wearing my fucking clothes?"

"I told you, Nerd, this isn't your house." Deadpool reminds, "Since you're not alive, the Critic became the Angry Video Game Critic." A woman enters the room and hands the Critic a beer, then sits down with him. She kisses him on the cheek.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" the Nerd yells, "Get away from my wife!"

"She's not your wife." Deadpool informs, "Nothing is yours, Nerd."

"This doesn't make sence!" the Nerd states, "What did you do?"

"I told you, you were never born in this world." Deadpool reminds, "Don't worry though, I've travelled to other universes many times. Come on, I have more to show you." He places his hand on his shoulder and they disappear. They appear on the streets of New York City.

"What are we doing here?" the Nerd questions.

"I need to show you what else have been effected by you not being born." Deadpool informs. All of a sudden, a figure in a trench coat, a fedora, purple gloves, and a white mask with a moving ink blot on it bumps into the Nerd. "Oh my god!" the Nerd yells in shock, "You're Rorschach!"

"Oh, so you know Rorschach, but Deadpool doesn't come to mind." Deadpool replies, "Fuck Jonny T."

"Yes I am." Rorschach replies, "Always glad to meet a fan. Sorry, but I have to take care of a few things. Have a Merry Christmas." He walks away.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" the Nerd questions.

"In this world, Rorschach is a happy go lucky kind of hero." Deadpool answers, "Man, this really fucked up a great graphic novel. And my sitcom."

"How did I do that?" the Nerd questions, "I had nothing to do with his live!"

"Rorschach and Deadpoooool." Deadpool sings, "A nut and a foooooool. You know, it won't work if Rorschach is like this. Way to go, asshole."

"Well, what else has changed?" the Nerd questions.

"Nite Owl's the mayor of New York." Deadpool answers, "Still have more to show you." They disappear again, and appear in Hollywood. They were on a movie set.

"What are we doing here?" the Nerd questions.

"You know Rogue from the X-men?" Deadpool replies.

"Yeah." the Nerd answers.

"Well, she became a famous actress." Deadpool informs. They see Rogue enter onto the set. The dirctor comes up to her.

"Miss Marie, it is an honor to be working with you." the dirctor informs.

"It's an honor to work with you too." Rogue replies.

"I thought she was southern." the Nerd says.

"She is." Deadpool replies, "But Hollywood changes people. Just look at Deadpool in X-men Origins. And if you thought that was weird check this out." The disappear again, and appear in a gym. They see Cyclops lifting weights.

"What's so different about this?" the Nerd questions, "He's just a bodybuilder."

"Not just any bodybuilder." Deadpool replies, "Thee bodybuilder. He's inspired many people to get in shape."

"You're fucking with me." the Nerd says.

"I shit you not, that's the truth." Deadpool replies. They disappear again, and appear in a large crowd of people.

"What are we doing here?" the Nerd questions.

"Boom-Boom and Magma from the X-men are now popular duo singers." Deadpool answers, "Nothing big there."

"Are you ready to rock?" Boom-Boom says into a microphone.

"Nope." Deadpool replies. The two disappear again. They appear some kind of studio.

"Okay, is there anything else you wanna tell me about the X-men so that we can cut this trip short?" the Nerd questions.

"Kitty is secretary of state, and that's all my sources tell me." Deadpool answers, "Right now, where in the middle of Beast Boy giving a report on the foot ball game." They look over to see Beast Boy as a sports announcer.

"Can we just end this trip now?" the Nerd questions, "I can't take anymore."

"Okay, but first, Bruce Wayne never became Batman because his parents weren't murdered, Gotham is a crime free city, Double D became the world's youngest scientist, the Joker is a world famous comedain, and Raven is a best selling author." Deadpool informs.

"Oh god!" the Nerd whines, "How the fuck could I have effected all of these people?"

"Even though you may not know them, you can still effected their lives." Deadpool answers.

"But that doesn't make any sence!" the Nerd informs.

"I know, but I'm just doing my job." Deadpool replies, "If you want to bitch about, bitch to Jonny T. Well, at least you wouldn't be around to see the Russians bomb America."

"Wait, what?" the Nerd questions.

"The only reason the Russians haven't bombed America yet is because they liked your reviews." Deadpool explains, "They don't get the same feeling out of the Critic's reviews."

"So, there is something that I'm good at?" the Nerd questions.

"Yeah, you've kept us alive." Deadpool answers, "Good job. Just don't show your penis on any of your reviews. Russians don't like that. Well, it's time to send you back." Another blinding flash and they find themselves back on the river bank. "Well, I had a good time." Deadpool informs, "We'll have to do it again."

"I hope not." the Nerd says to himself, "But I have a questions for you."

"Shoot." Deadpool replies.

"Are you an angel?" the Nerd questions, "I mean, how could you do all those things?

"All I can say is that I answer to a higher power." Deadpool answers, "Plus and am high on PCP. Bye, Nerd." Deadpool disappears. The Nerd looks around. He smiles at the facts that he has learned. He takes off running.

"I'M HAPPY TO BE ALIVE!" the Nerd yells, "MERRY FUCKING CHRISTMAS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR MY NEXT REVIEW!"

**The End**

**Due to some events, I had to drop a story. So the next story will be the final one of this countdown. Hope you enjoyed this one. Please Review. Thanks.**


	9. Merry Christmas, Jonny T

**The final story. The first one I will start in. Hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Jonny T**

We open to a large group of people, ranging from heroes to villains, teens to adults, superpowered to normal. There was Raven from the Teen Titans. The Eds from Ed, Edd n Eddy. The Joker from the Dark Knight. Deadpool from Deadpool. The Nostalgia Critic and the Angry Video Game Nerd. Rorschach from Watchmen. And Wolverine, Rogue, and Gambit from X-men Evolution. They all stood on the stage, waiting for their dirctor. A young teenage male enters the room. He was about 5ft 8", slightly overweight. (I weigh the correct weight for a kid my age) He was at least 15 years of age. (16 in February) He had slightly long, brownish black hair. He wore a black hoodie over a Joker shirt. He wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. Of course, this was The Jonny T Factor.

"Sorry I'm late." Jonny T says, "Now let's get down to business." The Nostalgia Critic raises his hand. "Yeah?" Jonny T replies.

"Uh, you're the dirctor?" the Critic questions.

"Yep." Jonny T answers.

"We're being ordered around by a little kid?" the Critic replies.

"Is there a problem?" Jonny T questions.

"I just thought we would be following the orders of an adult." the Critic answers.

"You thought wrong." Jonny T replies, "Okay, now, here are your scripts." He passes out scripts to the group.

"Um, quick question." Raven says, "Are we suppost to drop whatever relationship you've had us in, in the past?"

"Not sure yet." Jonny T replies. Raven looks at Rorschach.

"Then I guess you should come see your son." Raven informs. Rorschach looks at her.

"Do I know you?" Rorschach replies.

"Okay, people we need to go over your lines if we're gonna pull this off." Jonny T informs, "This is going to be a perfect Christmas story."

"Okay, I've read about four lines and I already found some spelling mistakes." Deadpool informs.

"Me too." Gambit adds.

"There's a lot of them." Rogue informs.

"You know what they're suppost to be." Jonny T replies, "Forget about them."

"Hey, I only have three lines of dialogue!" the Nerd informs, "The fuck is up with that?"

"You're not a main character." Jonny T explains, "You don't need a lot of lines."

"Don't like this." Rorschach informs.

"What don't you like about this?" Jonny T questions.

"This is garbage." Rorschach says, "Slop that the most starving of animals wouldn't even feed on."

"... What?" Jonny T questions, confused.

"I don't like it either." Joker adds.

"Yeah, this is pretty retarded, dude." Eddy agrees.

"Fine, I'll make a few changes." Jonny T informs.

"I can't believe I came here." Wolverine says, "This is a waste of my time."

"Guys, this is about Christmas!" Jonny T states, "Do any of you even know what Christmas is about?"

"It's cool, Jonny T, I'll tell em." Deadpool replies.

"Oh god." Jonny T mumbles. A spot light shines on Deadpool.

"God got a chick pregnant." Deadpool explains, "The End." Deadpool re-joins the others,

"That's it?" Jonny T questions, "That's all you got?"

"I believe there's more to the story than just that." Double D informs.

"That's the main plot." Deadpool states.

"Slightly." Jonny T replies, "What about the birth of Jesus."

"What about Santa Claus?" Ed questions.

"Santa's not real, idiot." Eddy answers.

"Santa isn't real?" Ed questions, looking sad.

"Cheer up, litltle guy." Joker states, "Let's put a smile on that face." He pulls out a knife. Rorschach grabs his arm and twists it. He then rams his elbow in his face.

"This scum shouldn't be here." Rorschach states, "Simple plague on humanity." The Joker turns back towards Rorschach.

"I'm not a plague, heh, heh." Joker replies, "I'm an agent of chaos." He tries to throw a punch at Rorschach, but he dodges. Rorschach tries to punch the Joker, but his fist was caught by Wolverine.

"Enough!" Wolverine orders.

"Stay out of business." Rorschach replies. Rorschach kicks Wolverine. Wolverine backs up and launches out his claws.

"Make me!" Wolverine growls.

"See what you've caused?" Deadpool questions Jonny T. The Nostalgia Critic pulls his gun out on the Nerd.

"DIE!" the Critic yells. The Nerd punches the Critic in the face, knocking him out. Jonny T sighs. Wolverine and Rorschach charge at each other, but a wall of black energy blocks them.

"This is no time to be fighting!" Raven states.

"Hey, where'd Jonny T go?" Rogue questions. They all stop and look around.

"Who cares?" Wolverine replies.

"I do." says a voice from the shadows. Jackal steps into the light. "What the fuck are you guys doing?" Jackal questions, "You guys are so selfish."

"What are you talking about?" Wolverine replies.

"Can any of you see that this isn't for you?" Jackal questions, "This is for the fans. Jonny T just wants to give the viewers a good show. He's done a lot. And his life isn't always the best." All the character start to look sad.

"He's right." Rogue informs. She looks at the script again. "You know, it's not that bad of a story." she adds.

"Yeah, maybe a few changes here and there, and it could look good." Joker replies. He pulls out a pen and starts to make some changes to the script. Everyone gathers around and reads.

"It's okay." Rorschach informs.

"Yeah, pretty sweet." Eddy adds.

"Perfect." Jackal comments. Jonny T re-enters the room.

"I forgot my phone." Jonny T informs. He sees all of them standing together, smiling. "What's going on?" Jonny T questions. Joker hands him the script. He looks at them, then reads the new script. "Huh, this is a little better than I thought." he informs.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, JONNY T!" all the characters cheer, "Hark, the..."

"WAIT!" Deadpool yells, "That's gotten old! How about something else? Come on, Jonny T, give us something different!" Jonny T nods, then pulls out a pen. He crosses something out on the script, then writes something else. He hands the script back to the group. They look at it and nod. The room goes dark and a spot light shines down on the Joker.

Joker: "Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water? Mary, did you know that your baby boy would save our sons and daughters."

*Spot light shines on Rogue and Gambit*

Gambit: "Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new?"

Rogue: "And the child that you delivered would soon deliver you."

*Spot light shines on Rorschach.*

Rorschach: "Mary, did you know that your baby boy would give sight to the blind man?"

*Spot light shines on Wolverine.*

Wolverine: "Mary, did you know that your baby boy would calm a storm with his hand?"

*Spot light shines on the Nerd.*

The Nerd: "Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels trod?"

*Spot light shines on the Critic.*

The Critic: "And when you kiss your little baby, you've kissed the face of God."

*Spot light shines on the Eds.*

The Eds: "The blind will see, the deaf will hear. The dead will live again. The lame will leap, the dumb will speak. The praises of The Lamb."

*Spot light shines on Raven.*

Raven: "Oh Mary, did you know that your baby boy is Lord of all creation?"

*Spot light shines on Deadpool.*

Deadpool: "Mary, did you know that your baby boy will one day rule the nations?"

*Spot light shines on Jackal.*

Jackal: "Did you know that your baby boy is Heaven's perfect Lamb?"

*Spot light shines on everyone.*

Everyone: "And the sleeping child you're holding, is the great 'I Am'."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!" Jonny T yells to the viewers.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the Countdown. And I hope you all will have a wonderful Christmas. Please Review. Thanks.


End file.
